


Astra's drabbles

by Astra_Dark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flayn is a toddler here, Fluff, Not Beta Read, The title is a Carole & Tuesday reference, based on a prompt, single parent Seteth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Dark/pseuds/Astra_Dark
Summary: A collection of Fire Emblem: Three houses drabbles!
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Astra's drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no fic huh Lol
> 
> Anyway, these drabbles are based on prompts from one of the Discord servers I’m a part of! 
> 
> I hope Y’all enjoy~
> 
> Prompt 1.) Dirty laundry

Seteth pushed open the heavy laundromat door with one hip as he juggled holding his daughter’s hand and balancing his laundry basket on the other. Seteth sighed heavily as he looked around the almost completely empty building. He never thought he would see the inside of a laundromat again after he finished college. “Why did our washer have to break down…” Seteth muttered under his breath as he went over to the change machine and exchanged what paper money he brought for coins. 

Seteth sat his basket on top of one of the dryers near the door, claiming it for himself. He quickly tossed Flayn’s favorite cotton dresses, his handful of polo shirts and their underclothes in the standing washer and started his first load.

As Seteth waited, he turned to sort through the rest of the basket’s contents—his work clothes. He scooped up one of his suit jackets and ran his fingers across the lapel. He hadn’t worn it in a long time, he didn’t need to since he started working from home two years prior. Not many bosses would give their employees that much time to get back on their feet after the loss of their wife, but Seteth guessed that’s one perk of being the CEO’s brother. He was thankful to Rhea for giving him his old position but it still felt strange knowing he wouldn’t be working from his home office anymore. And it felt even stranger knowing he wouldn’t see Flayn all the time. He was going to miss his frequent breaks to play with her. 

Seteth’s train of thought was suddenly derailed by the bell over the laundromat’s door ringing. A woman with mint hair and a gym bag on her shoulder walked in. She quickly picked a washer across the room from him and started dumping the content of her bag into it, not bothering to sort the colors. Seteth quickly averted his eyes as she stripped off the shirt she was wearing and tossed it in with her other things, leaving her standing there in a black sports bra. 

Seteth turned back to his own clothes and dumped them in the dryer. Seteth started counting the coins he needed to pay for the next load. 

“Papa.” Flayn tugged on his pant leg. “Can we go home?” 

“Not yet, Dear,” Seteth answered. 

“But I wanna go!” 

Seteth knew that sound in his daughter’s voice, she was about to throw a tantrum. He had about two seconds to get through to her before she melted down. “Flayn, if you’re good and let papa finish the laundry, we’ll stop for ice cream on the way home.” 

Flayn looked conflicted but went silent. 

Seteth smiled at his daughter and started putting his coins in the washer’s coin slot. 

Seteth had only put in half of the payment when he looked down into his cupped palm and realized it was empty. Seteth quickly dug in his pockets but to no avail. He glanced at the change machine but he had already used all his paper money and it’s not like he could use a card. Seteth leaned his head against the washer in defeat. He already could see the events of what’s going to happen next. He was going to have to go get more money, Flayn was going to meltdown when they didn't get ice cream, and it was going to be a whole spectacle. 

Seteth jumped at the sound of more coins being put in his washer. He looked up to see the woman with mint hair putting the last coin in his machine. 

“T-Thank you,” Seteth said after a moment.

The woman smiled at him. “Don’t mention it,” she said with a shrug of her shoulder. “You looked like you needed the help.” 

The woman noticed Flayn standing beside Seteth and her smile became softer. “Well, who’s this?” She asked as she crouched down to the little girl’s level. 

Flayn hid behind Seteth’s leg, suddenly shy by the attention. Seteth smiled and put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. “This is Flayn,” Seteth said. “Go ahead, Flayn, say hello!” 

“Hi.” She said barely over a whisper.

“Hello, Flayn,” the woman said with a smile. She stood and held out her hand. “I’m Byleth, by the way,” 

Seteth shook her hand. “Seteth.”

“Well, Seteth,” Byleth put her hand on her hip. “I believe your dryer is almost done.”

As if on cue, the buzzer to the dryer sounded. “How did you—“ Seteth stammered. 

Byleth laughed at the confused look on Seteth’s face. “I come here a lot.”

Seteth started to move towards his dryer but Flayn gripped his pant leg. He looked back at her and could tell she was getting impatient again, that tantrum might still happen.

Byleth looked between them for a moment before crouching to the little girl’s level again. “Hey, Flayn, do you want to play a game on my phone?”

Flayn’s eyes lit up at the idea. Byleth looked at Seteth for permission- to which he nodded- before flicking open an app and handing her smartphone to Flayn. It was some matching puzzle game for toddlers, Seteth wondered why she had such a game on her phone but didn’t pry. 

...

Soon, all his laundry was folded and put away. Seteth turned to Byleth, who was pulling on a sweatshirt from her own basket. “Thank you so much for your help, how can I repay you?”

“There’s no need to, really,” Byleth laughed. “My dad was a single parent too so I know how hard it can be sometimes.” 

Flayn walked up to Byleth and held out her phone to her. A smile spread across Byleth’s face. “Thank you, Flayn,”

“You welcome,” Flayn replied. 

Both parties gathered their things and headed towards the door. Seteth got Flayn settled in her car seat and put his laundry basket in the passenger seat of his car. He turned back in time to see Byleth sling her bag over her shoulder and start down the sidewalk. He watched her walk a few steps before he called out to her. “I really would like to repay you!”

Byleth stopped. “Tell you what,” she called back. “If you want, you can buy me a coffee next time we see each other.”

“How are you so sure we’re going to see each other again?” Seteth asked. 

Byleth smiled. “I can just feel it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter if you wanna- @Astra_Dark


End file.
